thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
K of the Cosmos
K of the Cosmos is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock and The Algonquin Four. He is played by Paul F. Tompkins. K is an alien who travels the cosmos for whimsy and entertainment Culture and Physiology *He is from The Blue Dimension (or Dimension Blue). *K claims to be the only remaining being of his kind. *K's natural form has bright pink skin with halos circling around him. *Instead of a heart, he has a swirly-whirly interdimensional moxahedron. *He tells humans to call him K, which is shorthand for a name so complicated a human would spend the rest of their lives just saying it. *He is a bored all-powerful reality bending entity who studies Earth history and recreates it on various planets and dimensions as the mood strikes. At other times he visits Earth just to mess with its greatest heroes. *He is an omnipotent being from a race that long ago stopped being corporeal, and has nearly unlimited powers. *He has lived for sixty infinities, drank from the big dipper, and said a lot of things to a few people. *K has traveled the cosmos, seeing everything reality has to offer. He now enjoys seeing things as they never were and weren't meant to be. *K is whimsical and mischievous. *He is also unkillable. *In his home dimension, it looks like he's basically made entirely of butts. It is so close to being whimsical, but crosses over to being gross, to K's enduring shame. History K first appears in a flashback story in Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special. This happened early on in Sparks Nevada and Croach the Tracker's partnership, when they didn't know each other that well and were still regularly fighting over The Red Plains Rider. K came to Mars and took over the Space Saloon, forcing its inhabitants to dress and act like 1920's Gangster-Era Las Vegas. When Sparks Nevada entered and broke the immersion, he forced Sparks, The Barkeep, Felton, Amos, The Widow Johnson and Croach the Tracker, who he'd captured earlier, to fight it out in a coliseum, gladiator style. When only Sparks and Croach were left, Sparks realized K was bored and only wanted friendship and for people to like him. He convinced K to try using empathy and people might like him, and Croach mentioned bringing everyone back to life would also make them like him more. Sparks convinced K that if he left, people would like him a lot He later (though at an earlier point in history's timeline, later in podcast order, unknown if this is before or after the events in Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special according to K's timeline) traveled to 1920's New York City to meet The Algonquin Four for fun and whimsy. He initially did small tricks like turning their lunch table into alligators, and then forced the four to tap dance and later do ballet. When they asked why, K responded that he's lonely as there's no one like him. Dorothy Parker reminded him that there's no one like anyone. K told the four that he would leave them alone if they made him say anything he's never said before. He then realized he's never said THAT before, and was thus forced to leave. In The Wright Stuff, Tick-Tock visits The Wright Brothers, and makes several changes to their timline, including causing them to be from Boston instead of North Carolina, making Kitty Hawk into a woman instead of a location, making Orville a man with the body of a baby and Wilbur to have two rear ends. Orville and Wilbur invent the air bicycle instead of the air plane. Colonel Tick-Tock arrives, and K vanishes Trick Clock in order to keep Tick-Tock from fixing things. Tick-Tock manages to vex K to the point where he agrees to restore everything back to its natural order and return to the Blue Dimension anyway. In ''From Time to Time'', K of the Cosmos disappears all of The Algonquin Four except for Dorothy Parker in order to lure both Amelia Earhart and Colonel Tick-Tock to the Algonquin Hotel. This appears to happen after Fun and Whimsy! and The Wright Stuff, in everyone's timelines, as Tick Tock, Dorothy and K all recognize each other. K then transports the entire building to an alternate dimension, the universe of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam and Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective. Before K can have much fun or whimsy, Phillip Fathom shows up and forces K to reveal an embarrassing fact about himself, and orders him to leave. After returning Amelia, Tick-Tock, Trick Clock and Dorothy to their home dimension, he also returns the three Algonquin Four members who he'd disappeared. He also sees Patrick is still in the hotel, and sends him after Colonel Tock-Tock to be his sidekick and have great adventures. K also hints he may or may not visit Frank and Sadie Doyle. In his appearance on Comedy Bang! Bang!, it is revealed that K is the true murderer of John F. Kennedy, though K had earlier specified that the episode was noncanonical. Appearances *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *The Algonquin Four - Fun and Whimsy! (TAH #146) *The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - The Wright Stuff (TAH #160) *Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - From Time to Time (TAH #215) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2 (TAH #210) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 (TAH #211) *A Thrilling CBB Adventure Hour (CBB #284) (Non-canonical crossover) Universes and Timelines K's existence in both Sparks Nevada's universe and Colonel Tick Tock's / The Algonquin Four's possibly connects the Sparks Nevada universe to the "Chronopatrol" universe, including Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer and Jefferson Reid, Ace American. However, as K has clamed to live through sixty infinities, he might have visited these two universes several infinities apart, still putting them in completely different universes. As K can also travel through dimensions, it is also possible that the universes are in different dimensions. Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:The Algonquin Four Characters Category:Colonel Tick-Tock Characters Category:Character Category:Aliens